Just A Little Bit Of Harmless Fun
by Majin Nothing
Summary: I'm planning to twist some events of Dragonball Z. Read chapter one. Enjoy.
1. Prelude to the Cell Games

Just A Little Bit Of Harmless Fun

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.

Alrighty. My first story since re-joining this site. I need to become funny again and it may take me a while. Bear with me.

Cell was at the centre of his arena... as per usual. He didn't know exactly how many days he had been standing there, for the watch he stole from that man in West City turned out to be, in actual fact, a lampshade.

He looked to his right.

"Why can't I see anything...?"

Then he realised his eyes were still closed.

"...just like my master... I don't have a master... shut up Cell... no."

He reassured himself that standing in the middle of an arena for days on end would not make him insane.

"I'm insane."

Keeping his eyes closed, he tiptoed to one corner of his arena and hid behind a pillar. Hiding from what exactly, even he has yet to discover.

He giggled, then flew behind a rock.

Goku and Gohan were waiting outside the Room of Spirit and Time for Vegeta and Trunks to finish.

"Daddy, what's a G-spot?" Gohan innocently asked of his father.

"Uh... " Goku didn't know the answer. "I don't know, son. Where'd you hear it from?"

"From the TV. It was on this documentary... I think it was called... I can't remember, but it had a lot of people in it, and they were saying really strange things..."

"Well, hey, you should ask Piccolo, he knows everything! Heck, I bet he even has a G-spot!" Goku was beginning to get excited at finding out something new. Then he promptly stopped his mini-celebrations.

"What's wrong dad?"

"I sense something... strange..."

Piccolo chose that time to appear.

"I sense something... strange..."

Mister Popo stopped watering his flowers and joined the others.

"I sense something... strange..."

The door to the Room of Spirit and Time spontaneously combusted.

"I'm gonna go check it out!" said Goku. He teleported to the strange signal.

Cell sat down on the dusty wasteland that he had created. He rocked back and forth.

"I can't believe Arnold Schwartzenegger's name is actually Arnold Schwartzenegger. Maybe I should file a lawsuit... of DOOM!" He stood up and smacked his head into a passing dinosaur, who in turn bit Cell's head off, then died of cricket poisoning. Cell, of course, regenerated.

Then Goku appeared.

"Hey, Cell, old buddy, old pal!"

"Go away, Vegeta... snivel hic"

"I'm Goku, you silly old CD Drive!"

Cell flew up into the sky and hit the ceiling.

"Now THAT looked fun!" said Goku, who had decided that the best way to live a fulfilling life was to drink liquidised pencil lead for 5 minutes a day. He grabbed some pencils from Albert Einstein, who retorted angrily with his middle finger, which Cell ate, then teleported back to Kami's lookout.

As he arrived, he was greeted by his fellow warriors.

Piccolo was the first to speak.

"So what was that signal, Go-"

"POTATO!"

At Master Roshi's island...

"Where's m'goddamned turtle!" the old man shouted at his toilet.

The toilet flushed itself down the drain.

"That's BETTER."


	2. Piccolo's secret identity

Just A Little Bit Of Harmless Fun

Chapter Deux. AKA Ni. AKA Zwei. AKA Two.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing... still.

Thank you to Jess for reviewing. I love you!

This chapter takes place during the time in which Super Majin Buu was waiting for Goten and Trunks to finish in the Room of Spirit and Time... you know, when he had to watch that hourglass...? Good.

Buu stared at the hourglass attentively. Soon, soon he would be fighting the mighty warrior that the drunken green guy had promised him.

He looked up.

Piccolo screamed.

He looked back down.

'This is taking too long...' he thought and promptly fell asleep.

"Awww, look at him down there " said Yamcha, who went to cuddle him.

Buu squished his head into the hourglass. Not only did Yamcha there and then decide he was no longer a virgin, the hourglass consequently stopped dropping sand.

Buu smirked.

"Time's up."

Piccolo screamed again. Twice.

He consulted his friend, Mister Popo.

"Popo... I fear that I may be becoming what I always feared I would be..."

Mister Popo looked concerned and genuinely caring towards his much taller friend.

"What is it, Piccolo?"

"A... a SPICE GIRL!"

Dende walked towards him. He took Piccolo's hand in his and then kissed it.

"You must be Ginger Spice. I've soooo looked forward to meeting you. Why, when I was in third grade, I dressed up as you because my school encourages cross-dressing!"

Piccolo squealed in delight, then took up yoga and morsel dieting.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked towards the pink demon.

"Take me to the strong one."

There was an earthquake directly below Korin's lookout, which in turn shook Kami's lookout. Everyone got married.

Le end.


End file.
